fearlessdivaproductionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Dream A Little Dream of Me/@comment-25984379-20151017185019/@comment-4786757-20151018020632
Unfortunately, like in real life, sometimes we are to blind to see what's right in front of us. To quote from the movie Perks of Being a Wallflower, "We accept the love we think we deserve." Daimon right now doesn't see himself as mentally ready to comitt to Tara. Sure, he likes her but it wouldn't be fair to the kitsune to be competing with the ghost of Kiera. As for Jophia (Josh in particular), while it may shake things up, I think it may be the wake up call Josh needs to realize fully just how deep his feeling for Sophia goes. Cause let's face it, he was a douche and Sienna (no matter how bitchy she is) did not deserve the way he ended things with her. What I like about Josh though even though we have seen him only four episodes of him, I don't he is running for the hills ;) , cause especially in the last episode, he did say it himself that there's something about Sophia that's different from all the rest. It's not necessarily that she changed him, but more like he (on his own) has grown up since the reckless bad boy he once was. In regard to Bella, yeah she is kind of being inconsiderate and more bitchy than Sienna lol. It's Sophia secret to tell and she shouldn't be pressuring her like that. I think between her and Tara, the kitsune is a little more understanding. Although all of them as a whole are at least curious as to what kind of secrets she's hiding. It's why she was able to to say it to Daimon, he didn't pressure her into saying it and will not judge her since he's the last person who would. :P Ah, you caught Sienna fear then? Excellent! :) I'm glad you did cause there's a deeper story there waiting to be told. Right now we are getting snippets of Sienna sprinkled throughout the episodes but her arc will come full circle in a rather unexpected but BIG way! The Agoroth the kids saw in the simulation isn't the real one of course. It's more of a physical manifestation of all their fears incarnate. The simulation room was exploting their weaknesses and their biggest fears so that the teachers could work on them and help the kids overcome it. However, what wasn't expected was Sophia essentially tapping into her chrone side(hence the red hair) and ending up in a sorta coma alongside Josh. So far Alietta is a delight to right. What side is she on, what is her endgame is my question exactly! :P You bring up a good point though and that is that our big death could be a result of making the ultimate sacrifice to save a friend. Could it be Tara? Sure, but the reason why I'm having all these characters interacting now because I want their bonds to strengthen with each episode. That way, when it comes down to it, the death will hold that much more of an impact. It would also be believable if Character A sacrifices himself/herself to protect Character B(not that I am confirming this to be the case :P ). Ah Bella, Bella, Bella. What are we going to do with this girl? As I said in the past in her centric episode a lot is revealed and her own secrets will surprise you. In regards to Eric... he is a young guy. It's possible he did fall in love with Sophia for real or that at the very least, she was the one who made him feel guilty for what he and his family dedicate themselves to do. The song I picture in my head that was playing was Tchaikovsky's 1812 Overture (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u2W1Wi2U9sQ) inside the music box Fionna owns. Right!? Like Sienna speaketh the truth lol. They should at the very least be more proactive and be looking for answers (and help Sophia ) about the Chrone's past. All in all thank you so much for your in depth review! It's always puts a smile on my face that you take the time to invest in the story and to write these kind of reviews! :) <3